


Fighter

by MajorWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cancer, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWolfe/pseuds/MajorWolfe
Summary: Bernie finally comes back from Ukraine, and the reason she stayed longer than she had to isn't at all what Serena expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a niggly little idea that wouldn't leave me alone since I read the spoilers for tonight's episode., I'm a little bit nervous about posting it due to the subject matter, so I'd love to know what you think.

Bernie thanked the taxi driver as he lifted her case out of the boot, and placed it on the pavement, as much as she hated to admit it, even lifting it over the small curb was probably more than she could manage right now, the trusty holdall that had served her well for many years had been packed inside the wheeled case she’d hastily bought in Kiev less than a week ago, her long-term mantra of ‘if I can’t carry it I won’t take it’ long forgotten.  Even carrying her handbag took more effort than she felt like she possessed at the moment.

She took a deep breath as she looked up at the building in front of her, she could do this. It was just a short walk to the lift, and then an even shorter walk from the lift to the office on AAU, she could make it.  She could do this.

“Bernie, ah Ms Wolfe?” she was waiting for the lift when she heard a familiar voice call her name and she turned to see Raf waiting in Pulses, “you want one?”

Bernie forced a smile, “I’d love one thanks” she said, slowly dragging her case over to him as she rummaged in her bag for her purse.

“Hey, no, it’s on me.” he told her, taking a moment to look at her, he’d never seen anyone look quite so pale as the woman before him, she’d tried, and failed, to hide the bags under her eyes, and the doctor in him knew she was trying to hide the fact that she was in pain.  “Are you okay?” he finally asked her.

Bernie nodded, “I, I’m…” she closed her eyes as she searched for the right word before simply settling on “okay, I’m okay.”

“If you’re sure” Raf nodded, passing over Bernie’s coffee once it was ready and picking up the cardboard tray holding the other four drinks, “let me get that for you” he said, not waiting for Bernie to answer before taking hold of her suitcase with his free hand and easily carrying it towards the lift.

“Thank you” Bernie smiled gratefully, relieved that the only thing she had to concentrate on now was putting one foot in front of the other, “is Serena still here?” she asked, noticing that, without question, Raf was walking at her current, slow, pace.

He nodded, “she’s in theatre, she should be out any time now” Raf gestured to the coffee, “do you want me to let her know you’re here?”

“If you wouldn’t mind” she nodded, “at least that way you can tell me to leave if she doesn’t want to see me.”

“I don’t think you’ll have that problem, I think she’ll be glad to see you.”

“How is she?” Bernie asked quietly, not sure she wanted to know the answer to that.

Raf thought for a minute, his first thought was ‘better than you’ but instead he went for, “she’s coping, she struggled at first, I think she’s probably still struggling but she seems to be managing things better now.”

Bernie sighed, “I guess I’ve got some grovelling to do then?”

“I think the shiraz might be on you for a while” Raf nodded. He left Bernie in the office, placing her case by the door and Serena’s coffee on her desk, “good luck” he smiled as he stood in the doorway, “and you know where I am if you need me.”

Bernie thanked Raf again as he left the room, carefully lowering herself into her desk chair, shifting slowly, trying to find a position that was at least somewhat comfortable.  Raf however made his way back to the nurse’s station, “mate, was that…?” Fletch didn’t need to finish the question before Raf nodded, “is she okay? She looked…” again, he didn’t finish, not really sure how to.

Raf shrugged, “she said so, but I’m not convinced, I didn’t want to push it in the middle of Pulses though.”

“Yeah, no, of course. Does Serena know she’s back?”

Raf shook his head, “she asked me to let her know.”

“Well now’s your chance mate, good luck.” Fletch nodded towards the doors to the ward where, almost right on cue, Serena had just come back from theatre.

“Ah, Mr Di Lucca” Serena smiled when she saw him approach her, “I hope I wasn’t forgotten on your little excursion” she gestured to the cardboard cup he held in his hand.

“Of course not, it’s on your desk but there’s something else you should know.”

“Go on…”

“Bernie’s back.”

“Bernie…” Serena’s breath caught in her chest, “is, is she…” she didn’t even know what she was asking him.

“She’s waiting for you in your office, I erm, I know you weren’t happy with her when she first left but erm, try and go easy on her, she looks…” he paused as he tried to think how to phrase what he wanted to say.

“She looks what Raf?” Serena prompted.

“She looks ill” he said finally, “she told me she was okay but I don’t believe her Serena, she doesn’t look well at all.”

Serena felt a lump rise in her throat that she desperately tried to swallow it down, the thought of Bernie hurting was more than she could handle, no matter how angry she was with the blonde. “Right, I erm, I’ll go and see her” Serena nodded, heading straight for the office.

Bernie looked up as she heard the office door click open, she’d intended to get up, to walk over to Serena but now she didn’t think she had the energy to move from her chair, “Serena.”

“You’re back.”

“Yeah” Bernie nodded, “did Raf…”

Serena nodded, “he did, but I didn’t quite believe him, not after Hanssen told me you’d chosen to stay in Kiev.”

Bernie bowed her head, her fringe falling over her eyes, “I erm, I didn’t choose to stay out there. I, I had to.”

Serena laughed bitterly, “and pray, tell me, what was so important to you that you chose to put an entire continent between the two of us?” she regretted it instantly as, even through her hair, Serena saw the hurt in Bernie’s eyes, she’d told Raf she’d go easy on the blonde, he’d been right, she did look ill, like she should be in a bed on the ward, not on the office but now she was here, she was struggling to stop her anger bubbling out.

Bernie closed her eyes, “I found a lump” she said, so quietly Serena almost didn’t hear her, “I didn’t want to come back here with what ifs and maybes. Stage 1a invasive breast cancer” she said matter of factly, as if she was talking about a patient, not herself, “I had a lumpectomy three days ago, they removed a 1.5cm tumour, they were confident that they got everything and it hasn’t spread to my lymph nodes.  They’ve already faxed my notes over and I’ve got an appointment with oncology here at the end of the week to discuss a course of radiotherapy to be certain everything’s gone.”

Serena sat heavily in one of the visitor chairs by her desk, “I...you… I’m sorry.” Serena didn’t know what else to say, she could just hear that one word repeating itself over and over in her head, cancer. Bernie had cancer.  Arthur had cancer. Arthur had died. What if Bernie… 

“I was going to call you” Bernie said honestly, breaking Serena from her thoughts, “but I didn’t know how to tell you, I didn’t want to say it over the phone.”

“I, I don’t…”

Bernie forced herself to her feet and made her way over to sit beside Serena, gently taking hold of her hand, “I’m going to be okay” she promised, “I won’t... this isn’t like Arthur” she said softly, “It was found early, I had a full body scan, the only tumor they found was in my breast and that’s already gone.  I’m going to beat this. If I can survive being blown up by the taliban than I can survive this too.”

“I’m sorry” Serena wiped at her eyes, “I should be the one comforting you.”

“I don’t mind” Bernie said as she squeezed Serena’s hand, “I’ve had time to get my head around the idea, I’ve seen the scans, I can ask oncology to let you see them too, I’m going to be okay.”

“You had surgery three days ago?”

Bernie nodded, “I had a choice, I ether came home now or I stayed in Kiev for another 5 weeks whilst I had radiotherapy, I came straight here from the airport.”

“You should be in bed” Serena told her, “you should be resting” she glanced at the clock, “my shift’s finished.  Let me take you home?”

“I, I can get a taxi” Bernie told her, “I don’t mind”.

“That seems like a waste when I’m going home anyway. It’s bangers and mash for tea, is that okay with you?”

“Oh”

“Is everything okay?” Serena frowned.

“I assumed you meant you’d take me back to my flat” Bernie said softly.

“Oh, well I can if you want but I erm, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed you’d want to stay with me.”

“Won’t Jason mind?”

Serena shook her head, “I’ll have to tell him you’re not well, about the… and that you’ll be staying with us until you’re back on your feet, if that’s okay with you?”

Bernie nodded, “I’ll stay out of the way, let him go about his day without interrupting him.”

“We’ll work something out.” Serena promised, “now come on, let’s go, before that blasted red phone rings again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos!

“Jason” Serena walked into the living room without even taking her shoes and coat off once she was home, Bernie choosing to wait in the hallway.

“You’re 17 minutes later than you said you would be” Jason said without moving his eyes from the the quiz show he was watching.

“Yes, I know, Jason, can we turn the tv off for a moment, I need to talk to you.”

“I’m watching this.  I always watch this, you know I do and now you’re distracting me.”

“I need to talk to you Jason, it’s important.”

“Fine” he huffed, turning to face his aunt as the adverts started, “but it will be on again soon.”

“Bernie’s back from Kiev.” Serena got straight to the point.

“Is that all? That’s not important, we knew she was coming back.”

“She’s not well Jason, she’s had to have an operation and she’s got to go back to hospital for more treatment soon, I’ve told her she can stay here until she’s better, is that okay?”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“She, she erm…” Serena couldn’t bring herself to say it.

“I’ve got breast cancer” Bernie stepped into the room, causing Jason and Serena to both look up at her.

“You don’t look well” Jason said simply before asking, “are you going to die?”

“No, no I’m not.” Bernie said, and, even though there was an air of certainty in Bernie's voice, Serena still felt her eyes fill with tears at the thought.  


“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure” Bernie nodded, “It was found very early, the operation I’ve had was to remove the tumour and the treatment I’m going to have will make sure there are no cancer cells left behind” she tried to explain to him.

“Where will you be sleeping?”

Serena composed herself enough to answer, “Bernie will be sleeping in Elinor’s room.”

“Oh” Jason frowned, “I thought she’d be sleeping in your room Auntie Serena.”

“Erm, no” Serena blushed, “Bernie only had an operation a few days ago and I have a tendency to fidget in my sleep, it’s probably safer for her to be in Elinor’s room while she heals” she suddenly realised what she’d said, her cheeks flushing red as she added “and Bernie will want her own space, so she’ll have her own room, the rules for my room will apply to Bernie’s room too, you knock and wait for a response before going in.”

“Okay” Jason nodded, his attention back on the TV now the adverts had finished, “Oh and Auntie Serena?”

“Yes Jason.”

“Not only is Bernie our guest but she is ill too, it’s very rude of you to leave her standing in the doorway of the room.”

Serena shook her head and rolled her eyes as she stood from the sofa, “make yourself at home Bernie, I’ll make a start on dinner and then take your case upstairs.”

Bernie smiled and nodded, “thank you” she said quietly as she sat down on the sofa, not wanting to disturb Jason any more than her arrival already had.

“Jason, can you come and set the table please?” Serena called through a while later, walking out of the kitchen when she got no response, “where are you going?” she asked when she caught him creeping up the stairs, “dinner’s almost ready.”

“Oh” he frowned slightly, “Bernie’s fallen asleep on the sofa, I thought she might need to rest if she’s ill so I was going to get her a blanket from the airing cupboard, should I wake her for dinner instead?”

Serena smiled and shook her head, “I think she needs her rest too, I can warm her dinner up later, getting her a blanket is a very kind thing to do, thank you.” 

“I like Doctor Bernie” Jason nodded, “I want to help her get better” he said, disappearing up the stairs to fetch her a blanket.

Bernie slept on the sofa for most of the evening, she’d stretched out after Jason had covered her with the blanket so, after dinner, Serena had gently lifted Bernie’s feet to give herself room to sit down, letting the blonde’s feet rest in her lap as she slept.  Jason had said goodnight at 9 like he always did, and it was about 20 minutes later when Bernie began to stir, a groan slipping from her lips as she rolled onto her back.

“Are you okay?” Serena asked, gently rubbing Bernie’s leg through the blanket.

“Serena?” Bernie mumbled sleepily, “what…?” Bernie hadn’t yet woken enough to be aware of her surroundings.

“You’re okay Love, you fell asleep on the sofa not long after we got home.”

“Sorry” Bernie tried to sit up but winced in pain.

“Careful” Serena slipped out from under Bernie’s legs and helped her to sit up, moving the cushions to make her comfortable, “you’ve got nothing to apologise for, would you like me to warm up your dinner for you?”

“Could I have some water please?” Bernie asked.

“Of course” Serena nodded, “I won’t be a minute.”

She came back a few minutes later and handed over a glass of ice cold water to Bernie, “thank you” she said as she took a sip.

“It’s no problem, your dinner’s warming up too, do you erm, do you have any meds or anything you need to take?” Serena asked, sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

Bernie shook her head, “only pain meds but they make me feel crap so I try to only take them before bed.”

“If you want me to prescribe you something else…”

“I’m okay” Bernie reassured Serena, “as long as I’m careful then it’s more uncomfortable than anything and I can cope with that, I think it’s the bruising, not the incision site that’s uncomfortable.”

“Okay, well if you change your mind…”

“You’ll be the first person I tell” Bernie said, carefully reaching out to take hold of Serena’s hand.

“I missed you” Serena whispered, gently kissing Bernie’s knuckles.

Bernie smiled sadly, “I missed you too.”

“I wish you’d told me, I’d have come over, you’d never have had to do this on your own.”

Bernie gently squeezed Serena’s fingers, “I, I couldn’t tell you on the phone, I wanted to tell you to your face, I wanted to be with you when you found out. And if you’d have come over you’d only have tried to insist on doing the surgery yourself.”

Serena laughed, “I suppose you’re right.”

“I wasn’t in long” Bernie tried to reassure her, “I only had a local, I was discharged the same day.”

“I’m glad it went well for you, that it hadn’t, hasn’t spread.”

Bernie smiled and squeezed Serena’s hand again, “Yeah, me too”.

Bernie insisted on sitting at the table to eat, despite Serena’s protests that she should stay on the sofa, only realising how hungry she was once she started eating, she’d slept through most of the flight meaning the last thing she’d eaten was 2 slices of toast over 12 hours ago.

“I was going to unpack for you” Serena admitted as Bernie ate, “but I didn’t know if any of your clothes needed washing, if they do, just drop them in the laundry basket in your room and I’ll sort them out when I’m back from work tomorrow.”

Bernie nodded, “I think I’m okay for now, but thank you.”

“It’s okay, the wardrobe and drawers in there are all empty so feel free to make yourself at home, and if there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Does Jason have a routine for the bathroom, I assume he likes to shower at a set time?”

“He showers at 9pm every night and he uses the bathroom at 7.30 in the morning, but feel free to use my ensuite if you’d prefer, then you don’t have to worry about anything.”

Bernie smiled, “thank you” she glanced at the clock and then at Serena, “would you mind if I went up to bed? I don’t know if it’s the travelling or the surgery but I’m exhausted.”

Serena nodded, “of course not, it must be nearing midnight in Kiev too, let me just set the dishwasher going and I’ll come up too, make sure you have everything you need.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when Bernie woke the next morning, the alarm clock by her bed telling her it was 9.27, unheard of for the woman who, after years of early starts in the army, considered sleeping til 6.30 a lie in.  She closed her eyes again, the duvet pulled tightly around her body, this was the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept in.  If it wasn't for the niggling pressure in her bladder and the feeling that her stomach was about to rumble, she could quite happily stay here all day.  She wanted to stretch as she did every morning but she stopped herself just in time and rubbed at her bleary eyes as she carefully sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

She noticed the note on the bedside table as she sat up, her name written neatly in Serena’s perfect cursive script, ‘ _ Bernie _ ’ she read as she opened the paper,  _ ‘Jason and I are both working today so you get the peace and quiet of an empty house.  We should be back around 7 so feel free to make yourself at home, help yourself to anything you like in the kitchen and don’t think you have to do any housework.  I’ll give you a call at lunchtime to see if you need anything and to take your order for fish and chip night.  See you later, Serena xx’ _

She smiled at the note and placed it back on the bedside table before making her way down the hall to the bathroom.  Once back in her room she managed to lift her case onto the bed so she could unpack her clothes and find her toiletries so she could have a shower.

Once she’d showered and carefully changed her dressing she made her way downstairs, she’d tied her damp curls back in a messy ponytail and pulled on an oversized rugby shirt and a pair of black leggings, she couldn’t be bothered to make an effort and she was sure Serena and Jason wouldn’t mind.  She made her way into the kitchen and found another note left for her, this one in Jason’s handwriting and propped against the kettle.  _ ‘Bernie. Auntie Serena told me I shouldn’t wake you and that if I left you a note next to the kettle you’d find it yourself.  Breakfast is the most important meal of the day so I made you porridge, it’s in the microwave and you need to warm it up for two minutes before you eat it.  I like mine with honey. The honey is in the cupboard underneath the toaster and spoons are in the top drawer.  The coffee, tea bags and sugar are by the kettle and the milk is in the fridge, mine is the bottle with the blue top, Auntie Serena’s is the semi-skimmed but you can use my milk if you’d like and I’ll leave you a mug out that you can use. If you want to use Auntie Serena’s coffee machine the instructions are in the blue folder in the bottom drawer. Jason.’  _   She couldn’t help but smile at his thoughtfulness, her stomach rumbling at the mention of porridge and she quickly flicked on the kettle and set the microwave going, easily finding the spoons where Jason said she would and making herself a coffee in the mug he’d left out for her.

Just like Jason had earlier that morning, Bernie added honey to her porridge, and, after spotting the fruit bowl on the side, sliced in a banana too.  She ate at the kitchen table, rinsing out her bowl and mug once she’d done, stacking her bowl in the dishwasher and leaving her mug on the side for later before moving back into the living room.  She didn’t know what to do with herself, she was never one for sitting around doing nothing so she flicked on the TV, hoping to find something to entertain her for a while.

Her interest in the documentary she put on soon drifted and she found herself focusing on her mobile, still where she’d left it on the coffee table the night before.  She knew she needed to tell Cameron and Charlotte, well, Cameron at least, Charlotte still wasn’t speaking to her.   _ ‘I’m back from Kiev, could we meet? There’s something I need to tell you.  Charlotte too if she’ll come.  I hope you’re both well xx’  _  She sent the text before she lost her nerve, receiving a reply just a few minutes later, her son agreeing to come and see her at Serena’s the next day, promising to speak to his sister to, although not promising he’d be able to get her to come.

She settled back on the sofa once she’d arranged to see Cameron and somehow managed to lose herself in the documentary until her phone rang, Serena’s name flashing up on her screen. They spoke for a while, Bernie reassuring Serena she was fine on her own, that she’d slept well and she’d eaten.  She asked Serena to bring her some more waterproof dressings home and reassured her that fish and chips were fine, even volunteering to go out and get them, an offer Serena quickly turned down.  They spoke for a while before Serena had to go, Bernie once again reassuring her that she’d be absolutely fine and that she’d be on the sofa taking it easy when Serena and Jason returned home.

“But Bernie was expecting us home 9 minutes ago” Jason’s voice alerted her that he and Serena were home and she reached for the remote, flicking onto the quiz show she’d seen him watching the day before.

“I’m sure Bernie will understand that there were roadworks, and a queue in the chip shop” Bernie couldn’t help but smile when she heard Serena’s voice, “now take these and go lay the table please”.

Bernie’s smile only grew when she saw Serena pop her head into the room, “good day?” Bernie asked as she sat up from where she’d been lounging on the sofa.

“Busy” Serena smiled, “you know how it is, how are you feeling? You certainly look a lot better than you did last night.”

“I feel it” Bernie admitted, “I think a good night’s sleep and a decent shower’s done me the world of good.”

“I’m glad to hear it” Serena smiled before gesturing towards the kitchen, “we’d better go eat before Jason starts getting impatient.”

Serena was pleasantly surprised, Bernie seemed to fit in perfectly, she asked Jason about his day, listening to him talk about all the patient’s he’d seen, she even listened patiently as he told her about the sandwich he’d had for his lunch. She remembered to thank him for her porridge and for the helpful note she’d left, and, as she and Jason sat discussing their favourite sandwich fillings, Serena couldn’t help but wonder what life would be like if Bernie didn’t actually go back to her flat once her treatment had finished.

Bernie certainly was feeling better as Serena found out when the blonde settled herself on the sofa, giving the contestants on the game shows Jason was watching a run for her money, and for once, Jason was happy to pause his shows so Bernie could explain some of the answers that he didn’t know.

“Sorry” Bernie looked up at Serena once Jason had said goodnight, “I’ve been crap company for you this evening.”

“On the contrary actually, I erm, I’ve enjoyed watching you with Jason, I worry sometimes about people judging him, it’s nice to see people just accept him and all his...quirks.”

Bernie shrugged, “he can’t help how he is, trying to change him would just cause stress and upset for everyone, it doesn’t take much for him to be happy.”

Serena smiled, “you’re right there.”

“What about you?” Bernie asked softly, “what does it take to make you happy?”

“A couple of bottles of Shiraz”.

“Is that all?”

“I erm, I was thinking, last night, after you’d gone to bed…” Serena said quietly, her hand reaching for Bernie’s, their fingers intertwining in the small gap on the sofa between them, “what I said last night is true, I erm, I’m fine when I sleep on my own, I barely move an inch but when someone else is in with me, well, I guess I’m just a cuddler, I never intend to but I always end up...I guess what I’m trying to say is that, well, once you’re healed and not so uncomfortable, maybe you could erm, if you wanted to…”

Bernie smiled and squeezed Serena’s hand, “I erm, I think I’d like that.”

“You said yesterday that your bruising was uncomfortable.  I went out at lunch and got you some arnica cream, I know it’s a herbal remedy but I’ve used it in the past and it really helps to bring the bruising out and help it heal.”

Bernie smiled, “thank you, I really appreciate that.”

“I erm, if you need any help…”

“Thank you” Bernie nodded, “did you manage to get me any more dressings?”

Serena nodded, “There’s a box in my handbag, I’ll get them for you before we go up.” 

Bernie nodded again, “thank you.”

They sat downstairs a while longer, Bernie told Serena about her plans to see Cameron and Serena told Bernie some of the hospital gossip she’d missed whilst she’d been away, until a little after 10.30 when Bernie announced she was ready to head up to bed, and, after retrieving the arnica cream and dressings from her handbag, Serena walked upstairs with Bernie, their fingers once again linked together, both women finding comfort in the simple touch of the other.

They paused outside Bernie’s room, “well” Bernie said softly, “goodnight then.” she said quietly, not wanting to disturb Jason who was sleeping in the room next door.

Serena smiled and gently squeezed Bernie’s hand, reluctant to let go, “Goodnight” she whispered but made no effort to move down the hall towards her own bedroom.

Neither of them knew who moved closer first, but it was something they both wanted, something that had been on the cards since Serena had first seen Bernie sat at her desk, their lips met and suddenly that was all either of them could think of, in that moment nothing else mattered, they were together and they had each other.  They finally broke apart when the need for air became too much, both women unable to keep the smiles from their faces, “If I’m still asleep when you’re ready to leave in the morning, will you wake me up?” Bernie asked, “I erm, I’d like to say goodbye.”

Serena nodded and gently ran her thumb over Bernie’s cheek, “if you’re sure?”

“I am.”

“Then I will” she nodded again, “goodnight Bernie” she pecked her cheek, “sleep well.”

Bernie smiled and watched Serena walk towards her own bedroom door, “yeah, you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello” Serena frowned when she walked into the office the next day to find Bernie sat at her own desk drinking a coffee, another cardboard cup waiting on Serena’s desk, “is everything okay?”

Bernie smiled and moved to sit in the visitor’s chairs by Serena’s desk, “I’m fine, I came in to talk to Hanssen about work, I got a bit of a shock when I found Ric in the CEO’s office.”

“Sorry, I should have…”

“No, no, it’s not your fault, you had more important things to worry about.”

“Yes, well… did you get everything sorted? Are you taking leave?”

“I’m taking next week off, and then I’m going to come back but I’m going to stay out of theatre.”

“But what about your Radiotherapy? What if there were side effects?”

“Ric’s happy to see how things go, if it gets too much I’ll cut back on my hours or…” she shrugged, “I don’t know, I’ll make that decision when I know how it makes me feel.”

Serena nodded and sipped at her coffee, “I don’t want to push you, I, I…”

“You’re worried” Bernie said softly, “it’s understandable”

“Aren’t you?” Serena asked, “worried I mean, about, about everything?”

“Worrying won’t change anything.  I expect my patients to trust my decisions, to do what’s best for them so I’m going to do the same with the oncologists, if they say everything was removed and the radiotherapy is just an extra precaution then I’ll take their word for it.  I know the ins and outs of what’s going on, I’ve looked at the statistics Serena, I know that this is what I need to do to get through this, worrying, panicking, it won’t stop me having cancer, it won’t stop me needing radiotherapy.  We just need to get through the next couple of months and then we can look forward to the rest of our lives.”

“Together?” Serena whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

Bernie nodded, “together.”

Serena wiped at her eyes, “as long as that involves a holiday somewhere warm with a good bar once you’ve finished your treatment.”

“I think you deserve it after keeping this place afloat single handedly for so long.”

“I agree” Serena took a gulp of her coffee, “but don’t think you’re going to be staying here, I’ll need someone to help me prop that bar up.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal Ms Campbell” Bernie smiled, sitting back in the chair.

A content silence filled the office, both women occasionally stealing glances at the other as they finished their coffees, “did you drive here?” Serena asked a while later, when she suddenly realised she had no idea how Bernie had got to the hospital.

Bernie shook her head, “it’s not far I walked, it only took…”

“You walked here?!” Serena almost shrieked, “Bernie, it’s miles, it must have taken you hours, and it was raining earlier. Have you got a coat? You should have called me, you should have…"

“Serena” Bernie interrupted, “I was joking, Cam drove me in.”

“Oh Bernie, I’m sorry, it completely slipped my mind, how did it go?”

“It was okay I think, he wanted to know the facts, the prognosis, my treatment plan, that sort of thing. Charlotte didn’t turn up, I wasn’t expecting her to but he said he’d tell her. He erm, he asked if me staying with you meant that you and I were together. I, I told him that it was early days. Is that okay?”

Serena smiled, “I think I'd have been more offended if you’d have said no” she smiled.

Bernie smiled too, “I'm glad to hear that.”

“Is that why you came down here after talking to Ric? To ask if it was okay that you’d told Cameron we are in the early stages of a relationship?”.

Bernie laughed, “not quite, I erm, I thought I could tell Morvern, Fletch and Raf at the end of the shift. They deserve to hear it from me and not some porter who saw me in oncology or something. And erm, I was hoping for a lift back”

Serena chuckled, “of course I’ll give you a lift, and I can tell the others you want a word before they go if you want? They should be finished about now.”

Bernie nodded, “thank you.”

“Is everything okay?” Raf asked once the five of them were in the office.

“There's something I want to tell you” Bernie said from where she sat, perched on the edge of her desk.

“Are you coming back?” Fletch asked as he stood, leaning against the office door.

“I’m taking next week off but then I’ll be back but erm, I won’t be operating and I may have to go part time or take some more time off with little notice.” She took a deep breath, “ever since I started working here it’s been drummed into me that AAU are a family, and as I spoke to my biological family earlier, it only seems fair that I tell my AAU family too…Whilst I was in Kiev I was diagnosed with breast cancer.” There was a shocked gasp as she explained the treatment plan she’d discussed with her doctor in Kiev and reassured them that she was going to be okay.

She approached Morven once she’d finished, both Raf and Fletch had both offered their support, told her that they were there for her if she needed anything but Morvern seemed unusually quiet, “are you okay?” Bernie asked as she sat on the visitor chair beside Morvern.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” Morvern asked.

“I know I'm okay” Bernie told her, “I'll be back in the ward ordering you about before you know it.”

Raf meanwhile had walked over to Serena, “I take it you already knew about this?” he asked her.

Serena nodded, “she told me about it when she first came back, she's been staying with Jason and I.”

“And how are you doing?” he asked.

“Me?” Serena frowned.

“This can't be easy for you” he said softly.

“I'm a doctor, I've dealt with things like this before…” she tried to convince him she was okay.

“But it’s different when it’s personal”

Serena nodded, tears filling her eyes, “she’d being so, so Bernie about it, so matter of fact about it and I just can't help but worry, about everything. She’s the one that's been comforting me Raf and she doesn't mind, she sits and tells me it's going to be okay and I, she shouldn't be doing that. I should be comforting her.”

“Bernie’s had longer to process this than you have, and, with the greatest of respect, she always seems to be able to detach from these things, and if she’s seen her scans and her test results then she’ll have no reason to believe things are going to be anything other than fine.”

Serena nodded, “I know, and I know she wouldn't lie to me about her prognosis but…”

“She’s a fighter” Raf told Serena, “she’ll get through this.”

Serena nodded, “I know, I know.” Serena smiled as she felt a hand on the small of her back.

“Everything okay?” Bernie asked softly, approaching Raf once she’d reassured Morven that she was going to be okay.

“Yeah” Serena nodded, “are you?”

Bernie smiled and nodded, “yeah, Fletch and Morvern are going to head over to Albie’s Raf.”

“Oh right, okay, don't suppose you two fancy a drink?”

“Maybe” Serena nodded, “I've just got a couple of things to finish up here” she lied before looking at Bernie, “you can go over if you’d like” she said, wanting Bernie to make the decision whether to go or not.

Bernie shook her head, “I'll wait with you.”

Raf didn't argue, “alright, well you know where we are if you want to join us” he said before leaving the room with Fletch and Morven.

Bernie waited until she and Serena were alone before looking at her, “are you okay?” she asked softly.

Serena nodded, “I’m fine” she said before admitting, “I’ve not got anything to finish up here, I just didn’t want to say we’d go if you’d rather go home.”

Bernie smiled softly, “I don’t mind, do you want to go?” Serena shrugged, “do you just want to go home?”

“Do you want to go to Albie’s?”

“I'm happy to just go home. I'll text Raf, tell him I was tired?”

“Are you sure?” Serena asked.

Bernie nodded and gently reached out to take Serena’s hand, “of course. I erm, I think we’ve probably got a few things we need to talk about anyway.”

Serena nodded, “yes, I think you’re right” she said, gently squeezing Bernie’s hand before beginning to get her things together so they could go home.


	5. Chapter 5

They drove back to Serena's in silence, Bernie sending a quick text to Raf once they’d left the hospital, telling him she was exhausted and they were going to skip Albie’s and go straight home. It wasn’t a lie, she’d felt relatively fine all day but now, now she felt like she was fighting to keep her eyes open, she was going to do it though, she wasn’t going to fall asleep, she knew Jason was out for the evening, she wasn’t going to miss out on the opportunity to talk properly to Serena.

“Do you want a drink?” Serena asked as she hung her coat on the coat hook once they were home.

Bernie nodded as she kicked off her shoes, “I’d love a tea if you don’t mind” she said, groaning slightly as she bent to pick up her shoes to put them on the rack.

“I’ve got some chamomile if you fancy it” Serena offered, batting away Bernie’s hand and putting the blonde’s shoes away herself.

“I’d prefer builder's if it’s all the same? Two sugars.” Bernie thanked Serena for moving her shoes.

“Of course” Serena nodded, “you go and get comfortable, I won’t be long.”

Bernie was curled into the side of the sofa, legs tucked underneath herself, her head propped up on her arm when Serena came into the room, “I’m sorry” she said almost instantly when she saw Serena, “for going to Kiev, for running, for hurting you...”

Serena nodded as she sat beside Bernie, “I was angry, furious, when you first left but I erm, I guess I sort of understand why you did it now, and it didn’t change anything, I still feel the same way, I’m still, I still want to be with you” she whispered.

“I hurt everyone I love” Bernie whispered, “Marcus, Alex, my kids...I don’t want you to be another name on that list.”

“Then you need to try to open up to me” Serena said softly, “shutting me out, that’s what hurts Bern, let me in, tell me how you’re feeling, don’t, don’t run away from me.”

“I won’t, I won’t run away again,I, I’ve always…” Bernie sighed softly, “it’s always easier to walk away than to try and face things. It’s stupid, send me to a war zone and I’m absolutely fine, give me some feelings to deal with and I’m absolutely terrified. It won’t be easy for me, I can’t promise to open up to you, but I will try, and I will make the effort to talk to you if I ever feel like running again.”

Serena nodded and gently squeezed Bernie’s hand, “that’s all I can ask of you, and, if you do ever feel like running away again, maybe you could try writing me a letter and leaving it somewhere I’ll find it or send me a text or something? That might seem less daunting than us sitting face to face and talking about things.”

Bernie nodded, “Okay. I’m hoping that I won’t ever want to run from this again but I’ll keep that in mind if it does come to that” she said before looking up at Serena, “I erm, I’d like you to try and to talk to me to, I know this was a huge shock for you, not only me coming back but me coming back to tell you I had cancer, you’re allowed to be angry and upset, but you’re allowed to talk to me about it too, I can take it, I’m not going to get angry because you want to talk about it, I’m not going to judge you for having feelings about this.”

“I know” Serena nodded, “I...I don’t know how I feel, I guess I just keep thinking about the what ifs, the worst case scenario.”

“It’s natural, but this isn’t a worst case scenario, yes it’s bad that the lump was malignant, but it was found early, it was a small tumour and it hadn’t spread, it was found early Serena, it’s not going to kill me.”

Despite the fact that they’d sat down at opposite ends of the sofa, they’d been drawn together in the middle of the cushions, their fingers once again entwined, joined hands resting between them, “could I come with you?” Serena asked quietly without looking up at Bernie, “to your oncology appointment.”

“Yeah” Bernie gently squeezed Serena’s hand, “of course you can if that’s what you want to do.”

“I do, I’d like to, I mean I know what you’d told me but…” Serena’s gaze dropped to her lap.

Bernie turned to face Serena, “I’ll make sure you get to see all my scans, you can read all my notes. I’ll even have another MRI, a CT scan, anything to put your mind at rest. I’m going to beat this Serena, I’m going to get through this. You’re going to be stuck with me for a long while yet”

Serena smiled and let her head rest momentarily on Bernie’s shoulder, “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather be stuck with.”

They talked for a while longer but by the time Jason came home, they were curled into each other, both dozing on the sofa, their fingers still entwined, Bernie’s head on Serena’s shoulder, Serena’s head against Bernie’s. Serena jumped slightly at the click of the front door, “is that you Jason?” she called softly, not wanting to wake Bernie who hadn’t stirred.

“Yes, Alan has just dropped me off, I told you I’d be home before 9 and it’s 8.57 now.”

“Right, have you eaten?” she asked, smiling as Jason appeared in the doorway to the living room.

“Yes thank you. I’m going to go for my shower” he told her before frowning, “Is Doctor Bernie asleep.”

“Just resting my eyes” Bernie mumbled as she sleepily nuzzled into Serena.

“Is Bernie your girlfriend now Auntie Serena?” Jason asked.

Serena playfully nudged Bernie when she noticed the blonde looking sleepily up at her, one eyebrow raised in anticipation of her answer, “yes Jason” Serena said finally, “yes she is.”

“That’s good. Maybe you won’t be so grumpy any more” he glanced at his watch, “it’s 9.01, I’m going upstairs for my shower and then I’ll be going to bed, Goodnight Auntie Serena, Goodnight Doctor Bernie.”

“Goodnight Love” Serena smiled, as Bernie responded with a similar, greeting, albeit mumbled sleepily, her eyes already drooping closed again, “let me get up” Serena said softly, “we both need to eat before we drop off again.” Bernie frowned and grumbled under her breath as she moved away from Serena, “I’ll just do us something quick, I won’t be long.”

Bernie nodded, already on her way back to sleep, “m‘kay.”

Serena watched Bernie for a while, she really was beautiful, she looked so peaceful, so relaxed as she curled into the fetal position on the sofa, barely able to keep her eyes open a second longer. Serena paused for a moment as she walked into the kitchen, unsure what to make the, both, she knew from a previous conversation that, thanks to spending most of her adult life in the army, Bernie was the least fussiest person Serena knew when it came to food, she’d eat anything. She began thinking as she rummaged in the fridge, maybe they should plan ahead next time Jason was going to be out, do something they couldn’t do when he was home, maybe she’d take Bernie out for dinner, or at least order a takeaway if Bernie didn’t feel up to going out.

She began humming to herself as she cracked some eggs into a jug, she almost felt lighter after her conversation with Bernie, there was still a niggling worry at the back of her mind that the appointment with the oncologist would reveal bad news, but the knowledge that Bernie would, at least try to, talk to her if she ever felt like running again had lifted a huge weight from her shoulders.

"Bernie" she said softly a while later as she carried a tray into the living room, "Bernie, dinner’s ready, wake up."

“M’wake” Bernie mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes, “m’wake.”

“Okay” Serena smiled as she put the tray on the table, “scrambled egg on toast, is that okay?”

Bernie nodded and sat up, rubbing at her eyes, “that’s fine” she yawned loudly, “sorry.”

“It’s okay” Serena chuckled as she passed Bernie a plate, “but I think it might be time for bed once we’ve eaten.”

“Yes” Bernie nodded again as she picked up her fork, “I think you’re probably right.”


	6. Chapter 6

They ate in silence, neither woman feeling the need to speak, both happy to simply be in each other’s company.  Bernie caught Serena looking at her momentarily and bit her lip, bowing her head until her hair covered her face, her cheeks glowing red, “sorry” Serena blushed too, “I erm, I guess I’m still not used to having you here, it almost feels like I’m going to wake up and find it’s all been a dream and you’re still in Ukraine.”

Bernie smiled, “I’m relieved you think of me being here as a dream and not a nightmare” she chuckled, “but I’m here, and I have no intention of leaving Holby again until we go on that holiday you promised me, and then we’ll be going together.”

Serena nodded, “I know.”

Bernie reached out and gently squeezed Serena’s hand, “are you done?” she gestured to the plate, taking it from Serena when she nodded.

“Leave them” Serena insisted when Bernie stood, intending to take the plates into the kitchen, “you go up to bed, I’ll sort the dishes.”

“I’m okay” Bernie reassured her, “I don’t feel quite so tired now I’ve eaten, I think I can manage to stack a couple of plates in the dishwasher.”

“Okay” Serena decided not to argue with Bernie, “if you’re not feeling too tired, would you mind if I watched the news before going up?”

Bernie shook her head, “of course not, I’ll put the kettle on while I’m in the kitchen, make us both another cuppa whilst I’m in there.

Neither of the were surprised to find they curled into each other almost as soon as Bernie sat back down on the sofa, Bernie’s free arm around Serena’s waist, Serena’s head on Bernie’s shoulder as they watched the news, Serena wasn’t sure anything had ever felt so right as being curled up with Bernie.

They watched the news and finished their tea before another wave of fatigue hit Bernie, and once again she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open, “I think I’m going to have to give in and go to bed” she yawned.

Serena nodded, “I’ll come up too or I’ll never get up in the morning, at least I get a day off after tomorrow.”

Bernie smiled, “if you want me to go back to my flat or something so I’m not in your way then…”

“No” Serena grabbed Bernie’s wrist as if it would stop her leaving, “no, I mean, you don’t have to go, I erm, I’d like to spend some time with you, if you want to…” she said nervously.

Bernie smiled, moving her hand so she could slip her fingers between Serena’s and gently squeeze her hand, “I’d like that.”

Serena smiled and nodded, “will you check Jason locked the door when he came in? I’ll put the mugs in the dishwasher and then come up.”

“Of course” Bernie nodded, taking the opportunity to peck Serena’s cheek before going to check the front door was locked.

Just like they had the night before they kissed goodnight outside Bernie’s room, Serena once again promising to wake Bernie to say goodbye before she went to work, if she was honest, Serena thought Bernie was adorable when she’d just woken, her voice deep with sleep, eyes half open and her curls even more unruly than usual, she couldn’t wait for the day when she could wake up with Bernie in her arms.

Bernie was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow but she was woken, several hours later, by the sound of gentle of tapping against her wood of her door, “yeah?” she mumbled sleepily as she sat up, clumsily pushing her hair from her eyes and flicking on the small bedside lamp, “Jason” she frowned when she saw him appear in the doorway, “what’s wrong?” The red numbers on the clock on the table by the bed told her it was barely 3am and she knew he wouldn’t wake her at this time without good reason.

“I woke up to use the bathroom” he told her, “but I think I can hear Auntie Serena crying in her room.”

Bernie pushed back the covers, suddenly completely awake, “you go back to bed” she told Jason, shivering slightly as her bare feet hit the cold laminate flooring, “I’ll go and make sure Auntie Serena’s okay.”

“You’ll make her happy again?”

Bernie nodded, “I’ll do my very best” she promised, gently squeezing his arm, suddenly feeling self conscious as she realised that, whilst Jason was in a matching set of blue striped pyjamas, she was wearing only a pair of boyshorts, a sports bra and a vest top, something she’d got used to doing in the army, making it easier to get her uniform on quickly if she needed to.

Jason seemed happy with this and nodded, “goodnight Bernie.”

Bernie smiled as he turned back to his room, “goodnight Jason.” Bernie followed him down the hallway, pausing for a moment, she too could hear Serena’s quiet sobs on the other side of the wood.  She knocked gently on the bedroom door, not waiting for a response before stepping inside, “Serena” she whispered into the darkness.

“Bernie” Serena took a shaky breath, frantically wiping at her eyes, “what…”

“Jason came and woke me” Bernie said softly, “he said he’d woken to use the bathroom and he could hear you crying…”

“He shouldn’t have, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no” Bernie’s eyes had gotten used to the darkness in Serena’s room and she could make out the outline of Serena, curled into a ball on the right side of the bed, “he was absolutely right to wake me” she said, walking over to the bed and kneeling down by Serena, “you should have woken me. Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s stupid” Serena mumbled as she wiped at her eyes, unable to stop her tears from falling.

"Well then you won't mind telling me" Bernie said softly, reaching out to gently stroke Serena's damp cheek with her thumb.

Serena reached up and linked her fingers with Bernie's, "your hands are freezing."

"I'm okay."

"You're not" Serena said softly, knowing Bernie wasn't going to leave until they’d talked so she shuffled over to the empty side of the bed, “get in.”

“Are you sure?” Bernie asked softly. She saw Serena nod and slipped under the duvet, instantly feeling the warmth Serena had left behind, “come here” she said softly, holding out her arm, encouraging Serena to move closer to her.

“I don’t want to hurt you” Serena admitted, tentatively moving closer.

“You won’t” Bernie told her, “it’s the my right side, and it’s on the outside.”  Serena nodded and moved closer, nuzzling into the crook of Bernie’s neck, noticing instantly that there was something different about the scent she’d become familiar with, something other than the Ukrainian washing powder her clothes had last been washed in.

“Have you stopped smoking?” she asked as she worked it out.

Bernie nodded, “yeah, it was erm, it was the day I got my biopsy results. Just after I’d got them, I went out for a smoke and I guess it just made sense to stop, I’d just been diagnosed with breast cancer, I didn’t want to end up giving myself lung cancer too.”

“I had a nightmare” Serena admitted, “about you seeing the oncologist.”

“What happened?” Bernie asked as she began tracing patterns along Serena’s back with her fingertips.

Serena swallowed, trying to choke back more tears, “they said it had spread” she whispered, “that there was nothing else they could do.  I operated but you, you didn’t make it.”

“Oh Serena” Bernie closed her eyes.

“I can’t lose you Bernie, not when I’ve only just got you back” Serena said softly, her tears warm against Bernie’s neck.

“You won’t lose me Serena, you’re stuck with me now” she teased, “but if this is too much for you, I can go back to Kiev.”

“Don’t you bloody dare” Serena laughed as she wiped at her eyes, “don’t even joke about it.”

“Sorry” Bernie kissed Serena’s forehead, “I wouldn’t do that to you” she whispered as she held her closely, “not again.” Serena nodded and let out a yawn causing Bernie to kiss her forehead again, “close your eyes, get some rest” she said softly.

Serena nodded but made no attempt to move from where she’d curled into Bernie, her arm across the blonde’s waist “stay” Serena said softly, “please.  Stay with me tonight”.

Bernie nodded and kissed Serena again, “get some sleep, I’m not going anywhere.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you think of this chapter as I feel like I struggled to write it a little bit. I didn't want to completely gloss over the medical aspect of Bernie's illness, but at the same time I'd like to keep the focus more on the relationship between Bernie and Serena, so I'd love any conments/constructive criticism on whether or not you think I got the balance right.

Serena’s day off came quickly, but still she found herself driving to the hospital, only this time, Bernie was in the passenger seat, silently chewing her lip and, as they got into the lift, they pressed the button that would take them several floors higher than usual, to the oncology department.

“Okay?” Serena asked as they sat in the waiting room, her fingers once again linked with Bernie’s.

“Yeah” Bernie nodded, “are you?” she asked as Serena tapped her foot nervously.

Serena nodded, “yeah, I wonder if they’ll be on time?” she asked.

“I don’t know “ Bernie smiled softly, trying to put Serena’s mind at rest, “we’ll find out soon though.”

“Yeah, I guess so” Serena nodded before frowning as she heard Bernie’s stomach rumble, “did you eat breakfast?”

Bernie shook her head, “I erm, I wasn’t hungry when I woke” she lied, she’d thought about eating breakfast but her stomach had been in knots, she couldn’t tell Serena that though, Bernie knew Serena would blame herself, she’d assume Bernie had picked up on her nerves, that it was her fault the blonde was nervous.

“Right erm, well, do you want to maybe get brunch or something once we’re done here?”

Bernie nodded, “yeah, that sounds good” she said before standing, her fingers still entwined with Serena’s as her name was called.

They each introduced themselves before sitting down in the cramped office, “Right well” the consultant began.

“Before we begin” Bernie interrupted, “would you mind if Ms Campbell read through my notes? She works with me on AAU so there’s nothing in there she won’t understand” Bernie didn’t wait for an answer before taking the file from the desk and passing it to Serena who nodded in thanks.

Serena flicked through the file, her years in medicine, of being given a file and needing to get up to speed almost instantly, meant she scanned through the notes, digested the scan results the test results in just a few minutes, “have you seen…” she looked up at Bernie, gesturing to one of the last pages in the file.

“My post op notes?” Bernie asked and Serena nodded, “Yeah, I read them before I left Kiev.”

Serena nodded, “okay, yes, thank you” she closed the folder and passed it back to Bernie who in turn handed it back to the consultant with her thanks, her fingers returning to curl around Bernie’s.

“Everything okay?” the consultant asked, and both women nodded, “right, well, we’ve had the lab results back from Kiev, the tumor was removed with clear margins which means…”

“They got it all” Serena let out a sigh of relief, smiling as she felt Bernie squeeze her hand reassuringly.

“They did” the consultant nodded, “now I’ve made you an appointment in radiotherapy, for next week to plan your treatment” she said, handing over an appointment card “you’ll be having 20 sessions, Monday to Friday for four weeks.”

The consultant talked them through the radiotherapy treatment even though Bernie and Serena both had a good understanding of it already, before asking Bernie to lay on the small bed in the room to check how her wound was healing.

Serena stayed in her chair as Bernie was examined, there was a part of her that wanted to ask to see, but another part of her didn’t want to, she didn’t want to see the visual evidence of Bernie’s illness, and she knew, if she changed her mind, Bernie would probably show her in the comfort of their own home if she asked.  Serena had to bite her lip when she heard the consultant mention the amount of bruising Bernie still had, she hated the thought of the blonde hurting.  She smiled when she heard Bernie mention how Serena had bought her some arnica cream that had helped with the bruising, glad she’d helped in some way but the smile soon fell from her face when she heard Bernie gasp slightly before admitting that the area the consultant had just touched was a little tender.

The consultant was thorough, the last thing she wanted was to miss something when she was diagnosing another consultant, but, after questioning Bernie she agreed that the wound didn’t seem infected and came to the conclusion that Bernie would need about another fortnight to be sure she was healed enough to start the rest of her treatment, reassuring them both that there was no rush and it wouldn’t be a problem for her to delay her radiotherapy if she needed longer to heal from her surgery.

They left the consultant’s office once they’d gone through everything, their hands still entwined, “brunch?” Serena suggested.

Bernie smiled and nodded, “brunch, there’s a little cafe not far from here, we could walk if you want?”

Serena nodded too, “yeah okay.  I take it you’ve been before?”

Bernie laughed, “how did you guess? They open early, it’s great after a night shift, I get a good fry up and then I can just crawl into bed when I get home and don’t have to start messing about making something to eat.”

“Well then you’d better lead the way Major” Serena smiled.

It took them less than 10 minutes to walk to the cafe, a small building Serena would never have noticed had it not been pointed out to her, “here we are”  Bernie smiled as she held the door open for Serena, nodding in acknowledgement as the owner greeted her fondly, giving Serea the impression that she’d been here a more than a few times before.

They sat down at a small table near the window, the checked table clothes and the sauce bottles lined on the table reminded Serena of a cafe her mother used to take her to on their yearly, week-long, break to the coast when she was a child.  It wasn’t somewhere she’d choose to go to these days but it looked spotlessly clean and she trusted Bernie, if Bernie said the food was good then she believed her.

“How did you find this place?” Serena asked once they’d ordered, Serena surprising Bernie when, she too requested a strong coffee and the large full English.

“I went for a bit of a walk round in my lunch break one day, not long after I started working at the hospital, we always lived at the other side of town and I wanted to get my bearings a bit, I came in, had a jacket potato and got chatting to the owner and yeah, the food was good, so it just became a bit of a regular thing.”

Serena smiled, “well, that sign says they do takeaway, once you’re back at work I’m sure Raf or Fletch wouldn’t mind coming down to fetch it if I offered to pay, we could call them with our orders beforehand to speed things up.”

Bernie nodded as the food was bought over, “yeah, I’d like that.”

Serena was pleasantly surprised, she’d expected a cheap, greasy fry up but the sausage and the bacon were good quality, and the beans and the hash browns seemed home made, she would definitely be coming back, maybe even suggesting to Jason that he might like it too.  “How can you eat that?” she asked when she saw Bernie take a bite from the black pudding on her plate, the only thing Serena had asked to be left off her own meal.

“The same way I eat everything else” Bernie chuckled, “I’m sure more than capable of knowing how the simple process of eating and digestion works Ms Campbell” she teased.

Serena rolled her eyes, “you know what I mean, doesn’t it put you off? Knowing you’re eating blood?”

Bernie shrugged, “I eat the meat, and I’m sure you know what sausage skins are” she shrugged again, “I guess it just doesn’t bother me.”

“Each to their own I guess” Serena shrugged, stabbing a slice of sausage and looking at it suspiciously before eating it.

Serena insisted on paying for the food and, once again, their hands found each other’s as they walked back to the hospital, back to Serena’s car, “thank you for taking me there.”

Bernie smiled and squeezed Serena’s hand, “thank you for suggesting it, and for paying.”

“It was my pleasure” Serena smiled, “do you want to do anything else while we’re out, or go back to the house and make the most of being able to watch whatever we want on the TV until Jason gets in from work?”

“Let’s go home” Bernie grinned, “I quite like the idea of finding out what Ms Campbell gets up to on her days off.”

“Home it is then” Serena slipped into the driver’s seat of her car, that one word repeating itself in her head. Home. With Bernie. She could certainly get used to the idea of that.


	8. Chapter 8

As Bernie soon found out, Serena’s days off consisted of doing as little as possible, they’d both changed after arriving back home, Serena into some well worn, grey jogging bottoms and a white tshirt, Bernie into a pair of shorts and a vest top, Serena’s house significantly warmer than the temperature she kept her flat at.  Serena made tea for them both and produced a packet of bourbon biscuits from the top shelf of a cupboard where she’d hidden them from Jason before they’d curled up together on the sofa so Serena could catch up on the tv programs she’d recorded during the week, choosing not to watch them when they aired in order to allow Jason to keep to his routine.

Unlike her nephew, Serena didn’t insist on total silence as she watched the TV, and easy conversation soon filled the room, tales of Fletch’s children interspersed with shared memories of their own families, both woman almost howling with laughter when Bernie admitted that Cameron had been ‘that’ child, the one that had required a call out from the fire brigade after getting his head stuck in the railings at the park.

They were interrupted by the doorbell, Serena wiping away tears of laughter as she stood to answer the door before Bernie had chance to offer to go.  Bernie reached for the remote and paused the documentary they’d had on, hearing muffled voices as Serena spoke to whoever was at the door, but unable to pick out any words.  She didn’t need to wait long though, Serena soon walked back into the room, a large bunch of flowers in her hand, “looks like someone’s got a secret admirer” she chuckled as she put them on the coffee table, the stems of the flowers wrapped in cellophane that was filled with water negating the need for a vase.

“They’re from Robbie?” Bernie frowned, Serena had been honest about the one night stand, they’d agreed there’d be no more secrets between them.

“Ro… oh no” Serena frowned for a moment before it clicked, “No, they’re not, they’re for you.”

Bernie frowned, “Me? Who from?”

Serena chuckled, “one way to find out” she said, retrieving the small white envelope from the middle of the bouquet and handing it to Bernie.

Bernie slipped the tiny card from the envelope, her frown growing at the message ‘with love’ printed on the front, “Oh” she whispered, surprised to feel her eyes filling with tears as she read the message written neatly inside, “they’re from Charlotte” she said, showing Serena the card, her daughter letting her know she was sorry to hear Bernie was ill and that she knew she was strong enough to beat the disease, she told her mother to let her know if there was anything she need before signing off ‘with love’ and several kisses.

“That’s nice of her” Serena smiled, gently putting her hand on Bernie’s arm to try and comfort her, she knew that Bernie felt the lack of contact from her daughter was the worst thing about the divorce.

“I don’t...do you think this is an olive branch?” Bernie asked, “or do you think it’s something she’s done because Cam told her to let me know she was thinking about me?”

“Would Cameron do that?” Serena asked and Bernie nodded in response, “do you have Charlotte’s number?” Another nod. “Why don’t you send her a text, thank her for the flowers and tell her you hope she’s well or something, then the ball’s back in her court, if she wants to reply she can.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“Then you know you’ve at least made an effort to build your bridges, as much as I wish they would, things won’t fix themselves overnight, you need to be patient Bernie, things will probably be awkward for a while but this could be the first step.”

Bernie nodded, “you’re right” she said, leaning over to get her phone from the coffee table, “but then again, you always are.”

Serena laughed, “do I get that in writing?”

Bernie shook her head, “not a chance, and if you tell anyone I’ll deny it.”

“Touche” Serena smiled before asking, “are you okay?”

Bernie nodded and held her phone out to Serena, “is this okay?” she asked, showing her the message she’d typed out to her daughter, ‘ _ Thank you for the flowers, they’re lovely, and you’re right, I will beat this. I hope you’re well xx _ ’

Serena nodded, “perfect” she lifted her index finger, letting it hover over the send button, “can I…?”  Bernie nodded and Serena hit send, not giving Bernie chance to change her mind.

Bernie put her phone on the coffee table as Serena hit play on the remote, wrapping her hand around Bernie’s wrist and gently tugging her closer, smiling when Bernie settled against her, Bernie’s back against her chest, Serena’s arm wrapping gently around her waist, “am I okay like this?” Bernie asked, “I know I’m not the lightest of…”

“Shush” Serena interrupted her, “you’re absolutely fine like this, so long as you’re comfortable, and, I’m not going to start a great debate but I’d put money on you being quite a few pounds lighter than I am, so I don’t ever want to hear you saying you’re too heavy to lay against me okay?”

Bernie smiled, “yes Ma’am” she mock saluted as she settled down to watch the end of the documentary.

When Jason arrived home just after 5, Serena and Bernie were sat at opposite ends of the sofa, their legs entwined as they both dozed peacefully, and this time, it was Bernie who stirred at the click of the door, frowning slightly before realising Jason must be home.  She carefully untangled her legs from the sofa without disturbing Serena and stretched her back as she stood up, walking into the hallway to greet Jason.

“What do you have for dinner tonight?” she asked him after asking about his day, smiling as he politely asked about her hospital appointment, which she told him had gone well.

“Sometimes we have lasagne if Auntie Serena has the right sauce but if she’s been busy then we have bolognaise, with little pasta twists not spaghetti.”

“Okay” Bernie nodded, “would it be okay if I made it tonight to let Auntie Serena sleep a little longer?” 

Jason thought for a moment before nodding, “I’m sure that will be okay.”

Bernie smiled, “would you like to help me so you can be sure I make it how you like it?”

Jason glanced into the living room, “is Auntie Serena sleeping on the sofa?” Bernie nodded and Jason frowned slightly before nodding, “okay, my shows are all set to record, just in case the bus wasn’t on time and I don’t want to wake Auntie Serena.  I’m not sure how much help I’ll be though, I’m not very good at cooking.”

“You’ll get better the more you practice” Bernie said as she walked into the kitchen, “which do you prefer? Lasagne or bolognaise?”

“I like both” Jason told her as he rummaged through the cupboard, “we had bolognaise last week but I don’t think we have the right sauce for lasagne, Auntie Serena hasn’t been shopping yet.”

Bernie nodded, “do you have the pasta sheets?” she asked.

Jason nodded, “and the tomato sauce and the mince is in the fridge.”

“Do you have any tinned tomatoes? Or passata?”

Jason held out a jar, “passata.” He frowned at the label, “sieved tomatoes” he mumbled, “do you want this?”

Bernie nodded again, “do you have any herbs? Basil, Oregano?  What about plain flour and stock cubes?”

“Why do you need all those things?” Jason asked once he’d confirmed they had everything Bernie had asked about.  

Bernie looked at Jason, “how would you feel if we made the lasagne from scratch? Without using any sauces in jars?”

“I don’t know if I’d like that” Jason said honestly.

“Well you can taste the sauces as we make them, before we put it all together, if you don’t like them then we’ll throw them away and use the mince to make a bolognaise with the jar of sauce, how about that?”

“Yes” Jason nodded after thinking for a moment, “I think I’ll be okay with that.”

“Right then” Bernie smiled, “let’s wash our hands and get started.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while, I don't know why but I really struggled with this chapter, I've deleted it and rewritten it so many times, so I hope it's okay and that you're still interested in reading this.
> 
> I think there'll be a little time jump at the start of the ext chapter, just a couple of days or so, nothing huge. I'd love to know what you all think :)

Serena frowned slightly as she woke, the tv still playing quietly to itself, she hadn’t realised she’d fallen asleep.  She yawned and stretched out on the sofa before frowning again, where was Bernie?  It was only as she woke a little more that she heard quiet murmurings in the kitchen, and, after a quick glance at her phone, she realised Jason must be home, before jumping to her feet, she was late making a start of dinner, she should have made it earlier so she could just have warmed it up now.

She raced to the kitchen but came to a halt in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe as she watched the scene in front of her, “that’s it, don’t pour it all in, we’ve got to save some for the top, if you spread it out with the back of the spoon that should be enough” Serena watched as Bernie talked Jason through something that she couldn’t quite see. She glanced around the rest of the kitchen, pleasantly surprised that it was still almost as tidy as it had been that morning.  Her attention turned back to the pair when she heard Bernie speak again, “and now we can put the cheese on the top.”

“How much cheese?” Jason asked, holding up the bag of ready grated cheddar.

“Just enough to cover the top, it’ll go crispy in the oven.” Jason nodded and even from behind Serena could tell he was concentrating on whatever he was doing, “do you want to put it in the oven?” Bernie asked, “or do you want me to do it?”

“You can do it” Jason told her, “I don’t want to burn myself.”

“Okay” Bernie reached for the oven gloves, “why don’t you start chopping the bread into slices about an inch wide?

Jason nodded and picked up a bread knife, “I can do that.”

“Serena” Bernie beamed as she turned to put a large dish in the oven, “I didn’t realise you were awake.”

“Obviously” She smiled, walking further into the room, “something smells nice.”

“We made lasagne” Jason said, smiling proudly as he turned to face Serena, “and we made the sauces, we didn’t use jars, and we found this in the freezer” he held up a part baked baguette that he’d already cut the end off, “We made garlic butter that we’re going to put on before we put this in the oven to make garlic bread.”

“Well you have been busy haven’t you?” Serena smiled, she could tell exactly how excited and proud Jason was, and that made her happy, his aspergers didn’t seem to put Bernie off her stride at all and Serena would never be able to thank her enough for that.

“It was mostly Jason” Bernie said as she set the timer on the oven, “I was just the sous chef.”

“Bernie told me what to do” Jason told his aunt, “I didn’t know if I’d like the sauces so Bernie let me try them before we made the lasagne up.  She said if I didn’t like them then we could make a bolognaise with the tomato sauce in a jar.  We didn’t have any white sauce so we had to make it.”

“Quite” Serena nodded, “I haven’t had time to go shopping yet this week.”

“If you write me a list, I could go tomorrow if you like?” Bernie offered, moving to stand next to Jason to supervise him as he sliced the rest of the baguette.

“I couldn’t possibly…”

“I have the morning off” Jason piped up, “I could go with Bernie to make sure she gets the right things, and then I’ll carry the shopping bags for her. We’d have to go in the morning though so I can be home in time to get the bus to work after lunch.”

“We can take a taxi to my flat, I can pick up my car and some more clothes and then drop you off at the hospital once we’ve been shopping if that’d be okay?” Bernie told Jason who nodded and agreed that that would be okay.

“Well it looks like that’s sorted then” Serena laughed, “thank you very much.”

Jason set the table once he’d prepared the bread, spreading on the garlic butter they’d made earlier and placing it on a baking tray, ready for Bernie to put in the oven when the time was right.  Without prompting he put the kettle on once he and Bernie had cleared the side, telling Bernie to sit down and making tea for both women who sat at the table talking happily.

Serena had expected Jason to take his juice into the living room to watch his quiz shows once he’d made their tea but once again he surprised her, choosing to join them both at the kitchen table, telling his aunt all about his day and once again Serena felt her heart swell, Jason seemed to have come so far since he’d been living with her.  When he first moved in he spent most of his day in his bedroom, only coming out because Serena refused to let him eat up there, only communicating to her when he absolutely had to, she’d frequently find he’d ‘tuned out’ when she was talking to him, but here he was, initiating a conversation with her and Bernie.

She wanted to interrupt, stop him when Jason started questioning Bernie about her appointment at the hospital, asking about her surgery, about the radiotherapy, but, sensing Serena’s worry Bernie shook her head at the blonde and reached for her hand, squeezing it comfortingly as she answered all Jason’s questions, being honest with him about her treatment, and letting him know when she didn’t know the answers to the questions he asked. Serena knew that some people judged Jason solely on his aspergers, but not Bernie, she just saw Jason, she seemed to know instinctively what he needed and how to get him to expand his boundaries without causing a huge melt down.

Jason got up without asking when he heard the timer on the oven buzz, getting out plates and glasses for everyone, filling his own glass with orange juice and getting out a bottle of wine for Serena, “what would you like to drink Bernie?” he asked as she retrieved the lasagne and garlic bread from the oven, Serena struggling to hold back a groan, it smelt amazing.

“I’ll just have water please Jason.” Bernie smiled, putting the lasagne on the table.

“You’re welcome to share this if you want” Serena gestured to the wine, “and that looks lovely.”

“Thanks” Bernie smiled and nodded, “I suppose one glass won’t hurt.” 

“So Jason” Serena smiled once they’d had a chance to start eating, “what’s your verdict?”  The answer to her question was obvious, she’d never seen him eat so quickly.

“I think I like Bernie’s lasagne better than yours Auntie Serena” he said almost instantly, “but I don’t want you to get upset.”

“I’m not upset Jason, I agree with you, home made is always better than things in a jar but I’m afraid I don’t always have the time to make things from scratch.”

“I know you don’t Auntie Serena, and I like your lasagne, I just like Bernie’s better.”

“I erm, I could make some more sauce tomorrow if you’d like” Bernie offered, “it should freeze well so if I make a few portions and put them in the freezer you can just take them out to defrost when you get the mince out and then it will be as easy as using sauces from jars, and now you know how to do it Jason, you could get it all ready to go in the oven if you wanted to?”

“Yes” he nodded, “I think I’d like that.  Could you make some more garlic butter too?”

Bernie nodded, “of course” she said before looking up at Serena, “if that’s okay with you of course?”

“Of course” Serena nodded, “it’s fine, but don’t feel like you have to Bernie, you should still be resting after your surgery.”

“I’m fine” Bernie gently squeezed Serena’s knee, “I’ll have a nap after we’ve been to the supermarket and then I’ll be fine to make a few batches of sauce in the afternoon once Jason’s at work.”

“Only if you’re sure.”

“I am” Bernie smiled as she used the last of the garlic bread to wipe some sauce from her plate, “you don’t need to worry about me.”


	10. Chapter 10

"Bernie" Serena frowned when she answered her phone a few days later, "what's wrong?" Bernie had never called her in the middle of a shift before and she knew the other woman had no plans for the day, had promised to stay home and ‘take it easy’ in preparation of her return to work.

"I wanted to let you know I'm coming in" Bernie told her, "I've felt a bit off all day but now the skin around my incision site's looking inflamed and it feels warm to the touch.

"You've got an infection?" Bernie could tell, just from the tone of Serena's voice that she was panicking.

"I think so" Bernie nodded, even though Serena couldn't see her, "I'm in a taxi now."

"Come straight up to AAU, the side room's free..."

"You can't be my doctor" Bernie told her calmly.

"No, no, I'll get Raf to... if that's okay with you."

"It's fine but if he feels uncomfortable then I'll go up to Keller or Oncology."

"No, it'll be fine, just, just be careful alright?"

Bernie smiled, "I'll be fine,  try not to worry too much alright" she told Serena, speaking to her for a minute or two more, reassuring her she was fine before ending the call.

She was ambushed by Fletch almost as soon as she stepped onto the ward, "Ms Campbell asked me to wait for you" he gestured to the wheelchair, "Raf managed to convince her I didn't need to wait outside for the taxi, and I'm assuming you'd rather walk to the side bay?"

Bernie nodded and laughed, "luckily my legs still work, so lead the way."

Serena was pacing nervously in the side room when Bernie walked in with Fletch, "Are you okay Bernie, do you have any nausea? Dizziness? A fever?"

"I thought Raf was going to be my doctor" Bernie raised one eyebrow as she slipped off her coat and left it in the chair by the bed along with her handbag, "I haven't checked but I think my temperature probably is raised" she told Raf, "a little nausea but no vomiting or dizziness."

Raf nodded, "Fletch will check your obs, if you just want to take your top off and make yourself comfortable, I'll take a look."

"Take my top off?" Bernie raised her eyebrow again, "you haven't even bought me dinner yet Mr Di Lucca" she teased, chuckling at the blush spreading over Raf's cheeks as she asked, "I suppose you're expecting me to take my bra off too?"

"I erm, I can get you a gown" Raf stuttered, Fletch trying to hide his amusement as he checked Bernie's temperature, "and come back in when you're ready, when Fletch has done?"

Bernie laughed, "It's fine, I'm just pulling your leg" Bernie said, waiting until Fletch had finished before slipping off her tshirt and sports bra.

She settled herself back against the pillows on the bed, her tshirt covering the left side of her body, her right arm above her head so it wasn't in Raf's way, "can I?" he gestured to the dressing, carefully removing it when Bernie nodded.

"You've got lovely warm hands" Bernie teased, biting her lip as Fletch sniggered when Raf blushed again.

"Yes erm, well" he didn't really know what to say as he gently inspected the area around Bernie's surgical wound, apologising when she winced slightly and hissed in pain. "It's a very neat incision" he finally commented, "but it feels like you might have an abscess, I'll do an ultrasound to confirm but if it is the case I'll take you into theatre and drain it under a local anaesthetic." He nodded when Fletch read out Bernie's obs, "I'll get you some antibiotics too, and some paracetamol to try and bring down your temperature, are you in any pain?" Bernie shook her head and he nodded again, "well let me know if that changes and I'll get you some painkillers too.  I'll go and get the ultrasound sorted.”

Serena and Bernie both thanked Raf and Fletch as they left the room, Bernie throwing her top and bra onto the chair with her coat and bag and pulling the thin sheet over herself, “are you okay?” Bernie asked Serena as she watched the other woman stand in the corner of the room, worry etched on her face.

“I should be asking you that” Serena said as she walked over to the bed.

“I’m okay” Bernie assured her as she shuffled over to the edge of the bed, “come and sit with me.”

Serena paused at the bottom of the bed, “could I erm… could I see?” she gestured to Bernie’s right side.

“Yeah, if you want to.” Bernie said, pulling back the top of the sheet to reveal her bruised breast, slightly swollen from both the surgery and the infection.  Raf had been right, the incision was neat, a little over an inch long and it followed the natural curve of her breast, she wasn’t sure she’d have been able to do any better had she performed the surgery herself.

“Oh Bernie” She reached out, as if to touch the skin before her, before deciding better of it and pulling back her fingers as her eyes filled with tears.

“Hey” Bernie put her hand over Serena’s, “don’t cry Serena.”

“I’m sorry” Serena sniffed slightly and wiped at her eyes, “I’m sorry.”

Bernie said nothing but simply squeezed Serena’s hand to get her attention before she gestured to the space she’d made.

Serena sat on the edge of the bed and slipped off her shoes before curling into Bernie’s left side, “I’m sorry” she whispered as more tears fell from her eyes.

“You don’t need to apologise” Bernie whispered.

“I just worry because I love you.” Serena didn’t realise what she’d said until she felt Bernie’s muscles tense beneath her, as if she was ready to bolt from the room but the movement never came, instead, Bernie simply took hold of Serena’s chin so she could lift it slightly and press a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I love you too” she whispered.

“You, you…”

“I love you” Bernie nodded before kissing Serena again.

They laid in silence until Fletch tapped gently on the door, Serena went to move but Bernie kept her arm around her, holding her closely as she looked up at the nurse who didn’t look at all surprised that he’d found the two consultants cuddling on the small bed, “I’ve brought you a gown” he told her, “and erm, some scrub trousers to keep you warm and give you a bit more dignity, if you could get changed I’ll come back in 5 minutes with your meds, you’ll need an IV for theatre so Raf’s going to give you your first dose of antibiotics through the IV.”

Bernie nodded, “okay, thank you” she smiled as Fletch placed the clothes on the chair and left the room to give Bernie privacy to change. “You’re going to have to move for a minute so I can change” she said softly before kissing the top of Serena’s head.

Serena sat up and slipped her shoes back on and stood up, “I can wait outside if you’d rather?”

“I don’t mind” Bernie shrugged, thanking Serena as she passed over the gown, “once I’ve got this on you won’t really see much” she said, slipping her arms into the gown before pulling the sheet down, “could you…” she gestured to the back of the gown and Serena nodded, silently tying the strings in a neat bow. 

Bernie was sat on the edge of the bed, Serena stood by the bottom the bed when Fletch and Raf came back in, Fletch giving Bernie the paracetamol before setting up her IV and helping her get comfortable so Raf could do the ultrasound. “Theatre’s free now, so we can get it drained straight away” he told Bernie once he’d confirmed his original diagnosis, “I’ve bought the consent forms for you.”

Bernie nodded and filled out the forms before signing her name at the bottom and handing them back to Raf, Fletch and Raf sharing a smile when they noticed she’d filled in Serena’s details in the space for her next of kin, “thanks...are you ready to go?” he asked once he’d checked she’d filled everything in.

Bernie nodded before looking up at Serena, “actually, can you just give us two minutes?”

“Of course” Raf nodded, “I’ll go and get scrubbed in.”

Bernie nodded again, “Serena” she said softly, holding out her hand as she moved to sit on edge of the bed.   “I’m going to be okay” she promised once Serena was stood before her, their fingers linked.

“I know you are” Serena nodded, “and I trust Raf, I do, I just…”

“You worry” Bernie nodded, “I get it, but I’m going to be okay.”  Serena nodded and Bernie gently squeezed her hands, “promise me something?”

“Anything” Serena whispered.

“Don’t sit here worrying” Bernie told her, “go down to Pulses, get yourself a coffee and a chocolate croissant, bring me back some orange juice or something yeah?”

Serena nodded, “okay.”

“Do you want to walk down to theatre with me?”

“Walk?” Serena frowned.

“Yeah, put one foot in front of the other, it’s how we get around the hospital most days” Bernie teased.

“Are you sure you’re okay to…”

“I’m fine” Bernie gently stroked Serena’s cheek, “if I wasn’t I’d say so, I promise.”

Serena nodded as Bernie slipped her shoes back on, “you can walk to theatre but once you’re there I’m taking your shoes, I want you to rest for a while when Raf’s done.”

Bernie nodded, “I think I can agree to that.”

“Come on then” Serena held out her hand, “let’s not keep Raf waiting.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you okay?” Bernie asked Raf as she laid on the operating table, her right arm stretched above her head, he’d given her a local anaesthetic but was now sat looking at her breast, a scalpel in his hand, ready to make the incision.

Raf nodded, “yeah, yeah, are you comfortable?”

“I’m fine” Bernie reassured him, before looking towards the scalpel, "do you want me to do it?“ she offered, “or talk you through it?”

Raf laughed, “I think I can manage, but erm, could you close your eyes or something?” he finally asked, “you watching is making me feel nervous.”

Bernie chuckled, “of course” she said, “just give me a minute” she said, shuffling slightly so she could turn her head away from him, “that okay?” she asked as she turned her attention to the screen monitoring her obs, mentally noting how her blood pressure was on the lower side of normal, her sats were good and her pulse was steady and not far off her usual, resting pulse rate.

“Yeah, thanks” Raf nodded even though Bernie couldn’t see him any more, “I’m going to make the incision now, you might feel some pressure but you probably already know that.”

“I trust you” Bernie told him, “you don’t need to talk me through it.”

“Right, okay, I’ll just get on with it then so we can get you back to Serena.”

“Thanks” Bernie said, keeping as still as she could as she felt a slight pressure, telling her Raf had begun. “What are my chances of getting out of here tonight?” she asked him, watching her steady heart rate on the monitor.

“Well I want to keep you in at least while that IV runs through but I don't see why I couldn't discharge you tonight, I'll keep you under observation for the rest of the shift and as long as you don't react to any of the drugs or anything then I'll discharge you into Serena’s care.”

Bernie smiled, “thank you.”

“I'll only discharge you on one condition though” Raf told her.

“Go on.”

“You trust Serena’s judgement, if it's 3am and she thinks you need to come back in then you don't fight her on it, you come in and get checked over.”

“I think I can agree to that” Bernie told him. 

“Great, well I'll get your prescription for some antibiotics and painkillers sorted when we go back to the ward so you're not waiting around at the end of the day.”

Bernie smiled, “thank you.”

“All done” Raf nodded a while later, “I’m under instructions not to let you walk back to the ward so, if you can wait for me to scrub out, I’ll get someone to fetch a wheelchair and I’ll take you back myself.”

Bernie nodded, “thank you” she said, before thanking a theatre nurse who carefully helped her put her arm back into the gown.

“How are you feeling?” Raf asked when he found Bernie sat up on the edge of the bed once he’d scrubbed out.

“A bit uncomfortable but I’ll live” she nodded, thanking him as he offered her his arm, the wheelchair waiting in corridor so Raf didn’t have to navigate his way through the theatre and scrub room.

“Let’s get you back to the ward then” he smiled, “so you can tell Serena what an excellent surgeon I am.”

“Is everything okay?” Serena barely let Raf push Bernie back into the room before she questioned him.

Raf nodded, “everything went swimmingly, she was the perfect patient.”

“And Raf was the perfect doctor” Bernie told her, wincing slightly as she moved back onto the bed, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Serena.

“Are you okay? Are you in pain?” she asked, not giving her time to answer before turning to Raf, “has she had any pain relief?”

“Serena” Bernie took Serena’s hand and squeezed softly, the simple action both grounding and comforting Serena.  Bernie waited until she was sure she had Serena's attention before speaking again, “I'm fine, it's a little bit uncomfortable but I'm not in pain, if I was, I promise I'd tell you.”

“I'll get you some pain relief” Raf said from where he stood in the doorway, “you'll probably need something once the local starts to wear off, “I'll get you that prescription sorted too.”

“What prescription?” Serena asked once Raf had left the room.

“Serena” Bernie carefully moved over in the bed like she had before, gesturing for Serena to join her. “I'm okay” she promised once they were curled into each other, Bernie’s right arm above her head, the position she found to be most comfortable. “He's getting me a prescription for antibiotics and painkillers, nothing to worry about. Touch wood he said he’ll be able to discharge me at the end of the shift.”

“Yes, about that, I've been to see Ric, I've got the rest of the week off to make sure you don't overdo it.”

“I can't say I'll complain about having company” Bernie gently kissed her lips, “I'm so sick of daytime tv. I can't wait to be back at work even if I won't be operating.”

Serena frowned, “you, you're still coming back?” Bernie nodded, “next week?” Bernie nodded again, “are you sure you're up to it, I mean…”

“I promise you Serena, I feel fine, I can manage paperwork and I can probably even manage going through some practice procedures with Jasmine and Morven, I'm okay.”

“I just don’t want you doing too much.”

Bernie turned slightly and kissed Serena’s temple, “I promise I won’t overdo it, Ric said I could go part time if I needed to, so there’s that option if full time’s too much, I’ll be okay.”

They sat in silence for a while before they were interrupted by a gentle tap on the door and Raf came back into the room, “I’ve got you some codeine for the pain, but obviously, if you feel like it’s not enough as the local wears off, let me know and I’ll get you something stronger.”

Bernie thanked Raf and easily swallowed the pills with a glass of water Serena poured for her, and, once they were both settled on the small bed, Bernie curled into Serena, they fell into a content silence, “are you okay?” Serena asked, hearing Bernie take a deep breath a while later, feeling her swallow hard, her eyes tightly shut.

“It’s the codeine” Bernie admitted, “it always makes me feel dizzy and nauseous, give it another hour or so and I’ll be falling asleep anywhere and everywhere” she admitted

“Why did you take it then?” Serena asked as she ran her fingers through Bernie’s hair, “you should have said something, Raf could have prescribed you something else.”

“I took it because it works as a painkiller, and I’m not working or driving so I can cope with the side effects.”

“Okay” Serena ran her fingers gently through Bernie’s hair, “why don’t you close your eyes and get some rest? I’ll wake you up at the end of the shift so we can take you home and get you settled.”

“Will you stay?” Bernie asked, sounding unusually timid.

“Of course” Serena kissed her temple, “always.”


	12. Chapter 12

Raf wasn’t surprised to find Bernie and Serena curled up on the bed when he went into the side room an hour before the end of his shift, “everything okay in here?” he asked when Serena stirred slightly and turned to face him.

Serena nodded, “she gets side effects from the codiene, nausea, dizzyness, drowsiness, she’s been asleep about half an hour.”

“Oh, I got her some to take home but I can get something else if…”

“No, it’s okay” Serena interrupted him, “she says it works as a painkiller so she’s happy to keep taking them.”

“Right” Raf nodded, “okay.”  He suddenly remembered why he’d gone into the room in the first place, “ah, Jason’s in your office, he said you were meant to be meeting him to take him home.”

“Oh God” Serena carefully extracted herself from Bernie, “I completely forgot.”

“It’s okay, I'm sure he’ll understand when you tell him about Bernie” Raf nodded before gesturing to Bernie, “I was going to get Fletch to do her obs but I’ll let her sleep and do them at the end of the shift, I’m sure you’d have noticed if there was anything seriously wrong.”

Serena nodded, “thank you.”

“Where have you been?” Jason stood as Serena walked into the room, “we were meant to go home 24 minutes ago, you promised me you wouldn’t be late, you promised. And I tried to call you, you didn’t even answer your phone.”

“I’m so sorry Jason I…”

“You’re always sorry.”

“Yes, I know I am, but I need to stay here a little bit longer, if you don’t want to stay then I can give you the money for a taxi home or…”

“No, you promised we could leave on time, you promised we could get fish and chips on the way home. You promised I could have a pickled egg.”

“I know Jason” Serena flopped exhaustedly into her chair, “and we still can go for fish and chips on the way home.” She took a deep breath, “Bernie’s not well.”

“I know, she’s got cancer.”

“No, Jason, she called me earlier to say she wasn’t feeling well.”

“Is she dying?”

“No, no, she’s not dying” Serena thought for a moment, Bernie has been honest and open about her illness with Jason so she’d do the same, “she erm, she got an infection, an abscess in the incision from her operation, Raf had to do a small procedure to drain the abscess, she’s absolutely fine but Raf wants her to stay here until the end of his shift just to be sure everythings okay.”

“Can I see her?”

Serena shook her head, “she’s sleeping at the moment, but hopefully Raf will be discharging her in about an hour, so you can either wait for us or I can get…”

“I’ll wait” Jason said decisively as he picked up his rucksack, “Bernie likes puzzles, I’m going to go and get her some puzzle books from the shop, she’ll need to rest when she’s at home.”

Serena smiled, “I think she’d appreciate that” she took her purse from her bag and handed Jason a 20 pound note, “get yourself some orange juice and a muffin from pulses too.”

She made her way back to Bernie’s bedside once Jason had left, Bernie had shifted slightly whilst Serena had been gone so Serena settled herself in the chair by the bed, gently taking Bernie’s hand in her own, being careful of the cannula as she ran her thumb over the back of her hand, “S’rena” Bernie mumbled sleepily as she began to stir.

“I’m here” Serena smiled, kissing Bernie’s knuckles, “are you okay.”

“Yeah” Bernie carefully turned her head towards Serena, “are you?”

Serena squeezed Bernie’s hand, “I’m fine” she said, brushing Bernie’s hair from her face, “I’m going to get Fletch to do your obs, Raf said he’d let you sleep til the end of the shift before doing them but now you’re awake…”

“Will you ask Raf to discharge me? Or get me a self-discharge form? I want to go home.”

Serena smiled as she did every time she heard Bernie mention home, “I’ll talk to Raf” she promised.

“Here, careful” Fletch rushed over to the bed when he came back into the room, leaving the equipment by the door as he saw Bernie struggling to sit up in the bed, “that okay?” he asked once he’d helped her into a more upright position.

Bernie nodded, “yeah, thank you.”

“All part of the service” he winked, “now, let’s give you a once over and get you out of here” he smiled.

He’d just finished writing down her obs when Raf and Serena came back, “temperature’s still a little high but it’s started to come down” Fletch told Raf as he passed over Bernie’s notes.

“That’s nothing to be worried about” Raf nodded as he read the notes, “keep taking paracetamol to bring it down, but let someone know if you don’t think the paracetamol’s working” Bernie nodded, “can I have a look at the dressing?” Raf asked, “then if everything’s okay, I’ll discharge you into Serena’s capable hands.”

It didn’t take long for Raf to decide Bernie would be fine at home, and, after Serena helped her out of the gown and back into her own clothes, they walked slowly down the corridor towards the office where Jason was waiting for them, Bernie insistent that she didn’t need a wheelchair.

“Doctor Bernie” Jason beamed as she slowly lowered herself into her desk chair to wait for Serena to get her things together, “are you okay?”

Bernie nodded, “I’m tired and a little sore but I’ll be okay” she reassured him.

Serena slipped on her coat and picked up both her handbag and Bernie’s, “Jason, Bernie’s walking quite slowly at the moment, do you think you could stay with her on the way downstairs whilst I go on ahead so I can bring the car to the door to save Bernie having to walk across the car park?”

Jason nodded, “yes, I can do that.”

“Thank you, I’ll go down now, I’ll take your bag with me if you like Jason, you two take your time.”

Jason handed his bag over to Serena before walking over to Bernie, holding out his hand to her when he saw her struggling to get up, “thank you” she smiled when she finally made it to her feet.

“Auntie Serena said I needed to look after you, I think she’d be very sad if you weren’t alright. Would you like to hold my arm while you walk?” he offered after seeing her holding Serena’s arm when they’d walked into the office.

Bernie nodded, “thank you” she slipped her arm through Jason’s as she made her way off the ward, Jason telling her all about his day as they waited for the lift.

“You can sit in the front” Jason told her once they reached the doors to the hospital, Serena already waiting outside, “because you’re not well.”

“That’s very kind of you Jason” Serena told him as she got out of the car to help Bernie in.  “Okay?” she asked once Bernie was settled in the passenger seat.

Bernie reached out and cupped Serena’s cheek, pulling her in for a brief kiss before smiling, “I am now.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sometimes takes me a while to update this fic but I don't plan on forgetting about it. I feel like, because of the subject matter, I need to be in a certain headspace to be able to write it. So, whilst it might take me longer to update than my others, it won't be abandoned (and I hope the chapters are worth the wait!)

Bernie spent most of the next few days lazing on Serena’s sofa, Serena and Jason happy to run around after her, insisting she got plenty of rest.  Although she was never usually one for laying around doing nothing, she had to admit that laying doing nothing with Serena’s arms around her was quickly becoming one of her favourite things in the world.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay going back to work?” Serena asked as they laid together on Serena’s bed, Serena’s fingers gently raking through Bernie’s hair.

“I think so” Bernie nodded, “I’m not in any pain, I don’t feel exhausted any more, you’ve seen the wound, you said yourself that you think the antibiotics are doing their job. I’ve got a week of freedom before I start my radiotherapy, I want to make the most of it.”

“By being at work?” Serena raised an eyebrow.

“By being with you, and our AAU family.”

Serena propped herself up on one elbow, “you’d tell me wouldn’t you? If it was too much for you?”

Bernie nodded, lifting her head awkwardly to brush her lips against Serena’s, “I promise you, if it gets too much for me then I’ll tell you.  And if you, or anyone else has any concerns about my health or my work then I promise to listen to them and not brush them off.”

Serena smiled and bent down to kiss Bernie again, “thank you, I’d appreciate that.”

Bernie smiled and gently stroked Serena’s cheek with her thumb, “I’m getting ready for another cuppa” she said, “do you think Jason will let us go back downstairs yet?”

Serena laughed, “I don’t know, what time does his documentary finish?”

“No idea” Bernie shrugged, “how about I go down and make us both a drink? If only one of us goes down he can’t complain we’re making too much noise.”

“Good idea Major” Serena smiled, they’d been banished upstairs about hour earlier after Jason had complained their chat was distracting him when he was trying to watch a documentary about the Natural History Museum, “but I’ve got a better plan, you stay here, I’ll go downstairs.”

Bernie laughed, “I’m going to start getting muscle atrophy if I’m not careful” she rolled her eyes, “am I allowed to walk to the bathroom while you go downstairs?”

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes, “I suppose so.”

“Go on then” Bernie passed Serena her mug, “I promise I’ll be back here by the time you come back up.”

“Promise?” Serena raised an eyebrow.

Bernie laughed and kissed Serena again before she stood and carefully stretched her back, “I promise.”

They spent a lot of time curled together in Serena’s room over the rest of the week and Bernie even spent the night before her return to work curled into her partner’s arms. She was dressed, putting on her makeup when she saw Serena walk out of the ensuite, raising one eyebrow in the mirror when she noticed Serena was leaning against the doorframe watching her, “if you’re worried about…”

“No” Serena interrupted, “not worried at all” she pushed herself to stand upright and slowly walked over towards Bernie, “just wondering how you can look that good in skinny jeans at your age when I wouldn’t even have looked half as good when I was half your age.”

Bernie laughed as she turned to face Serena, “I disagree” She looked Serena up and down, “I’d love to see you in a pair of skinny jeans”.

“Well” Serena winked cheekily, slipping her hands into the back pockets of Bernie’s jeans, “maybe I might have to get a pair then, for your eyes only”

Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and stole a quick kiss as Jason called them from downstairs to let them know breakfast was ready, “maybe I might have to keep you to that.”

They walked downstairs together, “this looks lovely Jason, thank you” Serena said as she sat at the table, Bernie echoing Serena’s compliment.

“Yes, well I thought Doctor Bernie might appreciate something substantial before her first day back at work, the eggs are full of protein, and the unrefined carbohydrates in the whole wheat bread will be a good source of energy.”

“Thank you Jason” Bernie smiled, since they’d made the lasagne together she’d been teaching Jason other meals too, simple things he could cook on his own if Serena ever needed to work later than planned.  Bernie and Serena had been surprised at how interested Jason had become, not only in the cooking but in the nutritional background to the food he made.

“Quite” Serena nodded, “scrambled eggs on toast is a very good meal to start the day with.”

“We tried to make omelettes last week” Jason told his aunt, “when you were working, but mine fell apart so I think I need to practice that more before I serve it for other people.”

“Well, they do say practice makes perfect Jason” Serena told him, “you’ll get better the more you try.”

“Would you mind if I drove?” Bernie asked once they were all ready to leave a little while later.

Serena said nothing but threw her car keys over to Bernie who caught them easily, “try not to get any speeding tickets” she joked as the three of them left the house.

To Serena’s relief, the traffic stopped Bernie even reaching the speed limit for most of their journey, “I’m going to work” Jason told them as soon as she’d parked, “I know how long you two will spend talking before you get out of the car and I don’t want to be late, I’ll see you later.”

They both said goodbye to Jason before Serena reached for Bernie’s hand and squeezed it softly, “okay?”

“Yeah” Bernie nodded, “do you erm, do you think you’ll be able to come with me later, don’t worry if not, you’d probably just be sat in the waiting room anyway and…”

“Bernie” Serena squeezed her hand again, “if you want me to come with you then I’ll be there. I’ll call Ric down to watch the ward if needs be.”

Bernie smiled and kissed Serena’s lips, “thank you” she whispered before glancing at the clock on the dashboard, “we should get in, we don’t want Jason lecturing us about our timekeeping skills.”

“That’s true” Serena stole another kiss before getting out of the car, waiting for Bernie to lock it and return the keys before slipping her hand into her partner’s once again, “and I know everyone on the ward is looking forward to seeing you again.

Serena wasn’t lying, Bernie walked into the office to find Jasmine, Morven, Raf and Fletch waiting to greet her, the interior of the room was covered with ‘welcome home’ banners and balloons, Raf had bought her coffee and a pastry and she was hugged so tightly by Morven and Jasmine that it took her a minute to catch her breath again, “It’s good to have you back Major” Fletch smiled, briefly reaching out to squeeze her arm.

Bernie smiled and nodded as the others all voiced their agreement with him, “it’s good to be back.”

The morning passed without incident, Bernie changing quickly into her familiar blue scrubs before helping Jasmine diagnose a patient who’d been sent up from the ED.  She helped her come up with a treatment plan for the patient and, after telling Jasmine how well she’d done, she left the junior doctor to discuss the treatment with the doctors on the relevant ward and arrange for the patient’s transfer.  She didn’t realise how much she’d missed AAU until now, the banners and balloons in the office were right, she really was home.  “Everything okay?” Raf asked when he saw Bernie glance at the clock a little after 11.

“Do you know where Serena is?” she asked, perching on the edge of the nurse’s station to talk to him.

“In theatre I think, with Morven, emergency appendectomy and we were the only ones with a free theatre apparently, do you need her?”

“No, no, I erm, I’ve got my planning appointment in radiology, if she’s out of theatre before I’m back will you let her know where I am?”

“Of course I will” Raf nodded, “I could probably take over in theatre if…”

“No” Bernie interrupted, “I’ll be fine, she’d probably just have been sat in the waiting room anyway.  Just make sure she’s not worried about not being there.”

“Of course.” Raf nodded again, “and don't you worry either, the ward will be fine.”

Bernie nodded, “Ric knows about my appointment, so if you need anything call him, he’s probably expecting Serena to go with me as it is.”

“Don’t worry” Raf squeezed her arm, “we’ll be fine and so will you.”

Bernie nodded and forced a smile as she stood from the desk and smoothed out her scrubs, “I hope so” she mumbled under her breath as she grabbed her hoodie from the office and left the ward alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, it's been a while, sorry about that, I just couldn't get myself into the right frame of mind to write this fic. I'm not going to promise regular updates, but hopefully it won't be quite so long next time. I'd love to know if you're still interested in reading this!

Bernie stood as her name was called and pulled her hoodie tightly around herself, ignoring the stares from the other people in the waiting area who’d assumed she was just another doctor.  She looked at her watch before glancing down the corridor in the hope that the 20 minutes she’d been kept waiting past her appointment time would have been enough time for Serena to finish in theatre but she wasn’t in luck, she shook the consultant’s hand and followed her from the waiting room alone.

She spent the next hour being poked and prodded as she laid, half naked on the table of a CT scanner, radiologists moving her arms, asking her to shuffle on the bed until they were satisfied with her position and, by the time she was able to get up, her back was so sore she was barely able to pull the top of her scrubs over her head, she was definitely going to need to ask her GP for another prescription of the painkillers she’d only just managed to wean herself off.

She pulled her hoodie back on and left the ward, somehow managing to keep herself together until she made it to the roof, barely stepping out into the cool air before a tear rolled silently down her cheek. 

She ignored her phone vibrating in her pocket as she sat on the stairs, her head falling into her hands as she tried to get herself together, tried to compose herself so she could go back to the ward, so she could tell Serena that she was fine and Serena would believe her. 

After a few minutes sat on the stairs Bernie's back began to protest, already painful from laying flat on her back for so long with her arm stretched above her head, so she stood, trying to stretch slightly without causing herself any more pain as she walked over to the edge of the roof, leaning against the railings as she watched the people below her coming and going. 

She didn't turn round as she heard the door to the staircase creak open, knew it would be Serena, knew she'd have come looking for her when she didn't come back to the ward, when she didn't answer the calls Bernie knew were from her. 

“Bernie” Serena said softly as she approached her, “are you…” She didn't finish her sentence, knew that if she did Bernie would just lie to her, would tell her she was okay when she was anything but, “I'm sorry I got caught up in theatre, I was hoping it would just be a simple job but it burst and I couldn't leave Morven on her own, I'm do sorry Bernie.” 

“It's okay” Bernie hoped Serena would assume the quiver in her voice was because of the cold wind and not because of the tears she'd cried, “Raf told me you were in theatre, offered to take over but I'm an adult. I should be able to go to my own appointments without you holding my hand.”

“I know” Serena said softly as she gently reached out to put her hand on Bernie's back, but you're allowed to be scared" she told her, “I know that you like to be in control of your life, and that this is a huge thing that takes away that control, I understand that you're probably feeling overwhelmed, and scared and out of your depth right now, but that's okay” Serena reassured her, “you don't have to hide that part of yourself Bernie, not from me.” 

“This morning made it all seem so real” Bernie didn’t turn to look at Serena, her fingers curling around the metal bar in front of her, the cold metal against her palms grounding her somewhat, “and I know it isn’t going to be easy, so if you want to leave, if you want me to leave then just tell me” she said, keeping her gaze fixed on an undefined spot in the distance, “don’t feel like you have to stick around just because of...everything, if you don’t want to…”

“Bernie” Serena interrupted, “I love you, I’m not just here because you have cancer, I’m here because you’re my partner, you’re my best friend. Because I love you. If you want to spend some time back at your apartment, if you need your own space then I understand and that’s okay, but I won’t be walking away, not unless you ask me to.”

Bernie slowly turned towards Serena but didn’t say another word, didn’t need to as Serena closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms tightly around Bernie as Bernie’s walls finally broke and she began to sob.  Serena didn’t mind though, didn’t mind at all as she held Bernie close, kissing her hair and murmuring reassurances to her, promising her that it would be okay, that she wasn’t going to leave. “I'm sor…” 

“No” Serena interrupted Bernie, “do not apologise to me. You’re allowed to be upset, you're allowed to be scared. You do not have to apologise for that.” 

Bernie sniffled slightly as she tried to compose herself, “I, I've had surgery before so the op, it, I think I managed to convince myself that it was just another injury that needed to be sorted. And the infection, that's a risk with any surgery isn't it?” Bernie whispered, but the radiotherapy, that's not…, that's what makes it real isn't it, that's what screams… “

“Say it” Serena gently encouraged, “go on” 

“I've got cancer” Bernie whispered, her eyes filling with tears again, “I've got the same disease that killed my mother.” 

“Oh Bernie” Serena whispered, one hand around Bernie's waist, the other on the back of her head as Bernie let her head fall to Serena's shoulder, she knew both Bernie's parents had died, but until now she had no idea how. “Do you remember what you told me when you came back?” she asked, gently combing her fingers through Bernie's tangled curls, “you had a small tumor removed, it was graded 1a. That means that it was found as early as it could be. It hadn't spread to your lymph nodes and it was removed with clear margins. You had a full body CT in Kiev, we've both seen the results, but if it makes you feel better, if it puts your mind at rest we can do another one here. If this was a patient asking for their prognosis you'd tell them that it was a good one, the radiotherapy is just a precaution, it's just to make absolutely sure that the cancer’s gone.” She put her hands on Bernie's cheeks and gently lifted Bernie's head from her shoulder, resting their foreheads together and looking Bernie in the eye, “you are Berenice Bloody Wolfe. You are strong, you are tough and you are going to bloody beat this.”

“And you're not going to leave?” Bernie whispered, sounding more vulnerable than Serena could ever have imagined her sounding.”

“I will be by your side every single step of the way. I'm not going anywhere.”  She reached up to swipe at Bernie's tears with her thumb, “and once your radiotherapy is all done we can book ourselves that holiday and get away from this place for a bit to recharge.”

Bernie smiled through her tears and nodded, “I love you” she whispered, “and I'm sorry, that I walked away, that I went to Kiev and didn't, didn't think of you, I, I'm just sorry.” 

Serena smiled and gently kissed Bernie's lips, “I love you too, and it's in the past now, neither of us can change what happened so let's leave it there?”

Bernie nodded, “okay.” 

“Good” Bernie nodded, “now, when you're ready, why don't we go down to Pulses? I think a coffee and a medicinal pastry might be in order.”

“Doctors orders?” Bernie smiled, wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her hoody. 

“Very much so” Serena smiled, wiping away the last of Bernie's tears with her thumbs.

“Does that mean you're paying?” Bernie asked cheekily. 

Serena laughed and rolled her eyes, “it's a bloody good job I love you Wolfe, but yes, I suppose I can pay.” 

Bernie pecked Serena's lips and entwined their fingers, forcing a smile onto her face, “then let's go.”


End file.
